Anschluss Österreichs
by Izzey24
Summary: After World War II ends, Germany asks Austria a favor. Austria meanwhile reminisces about his time in annexation with the man. Ger/Aus fic. Contains yaoi. Sadly some OOC. Please R&R?


**A.N.- Oh god this thing is probably a mess... I've never been great at grammar, and spelling was always my worst subject... Okay well other then those two problems I should probably warn that this is my first Hetalia fanfiction... There is most likely some OOC** **happening here, so sorry for that.**

**Alright... with out further a due then- I don't own Hetalia or the characters. Please no flaming as I have warned you of the upcoming boy love themes. Don't like, then go away.  
><strong>

**And off we go! *hides***

* * *

><p>He stands tall over me as I am seated on a plush, yet elegant sofa. I look up at him, lowering my teacup from my lips to hold it closer to my lap. His cold blue eyes watched me with a dark precision that gave me the desire to shudder. I repressed that feeling though, not daring to show even the slightest bit of fear. No I wouldn't give him that satisfaction ever again if I could have any say in the matter.<p>

There were no words exchanged between us at first, just this horrifyingly long staring contest. The man before me shifted his weight and his boots made a defining clack in the silence of the room. It made me jump just a fraction but that was enough.

His eyes narrowed, and he came just three paces closer. My body tensed but I held his gaze strongly even still. "Austria," he finally said, and I found myself ignoring the current situation and let myself reminisce to a few years back. How familiar it was to the current one I found myself in.

_My eyes widened, teacup slipping through my long fingers, down to the floor with the sharp crack of porcelain breaking. I shook softly as I was forced to watch the German soldier's march down my streets. They walked with a sense that they belonged. Their footsteps hit the streets- **my** streets- as though they'd walked them many times, echoing this new sense of authority they seemed to demand. _

_The people on the streets just watched them marching by, no one daring to do anything or put up any sort of protest. I bit the inside of my cheek to hold back my rage. How dare he do this to my people!_

"_It is over." _

_My body shook with both anger and fear. Damn him… he was completely right though. I did not have the means to fight back, even if I'd wished to do so. _

"_What do you want from me Germany…?" I asked bitterly, looking down to my spilled, broken teacup. It was like a mosaic; little bits of the porcelain white bleeding over the creamy brown of my tea with a milk accentuation. All of which ran across the wood floor, touching the tips of my dress shoes like it was taunting me for what was happening. _

_There was a long pause from the man behind me, before that strong deep voice finally called out to me again. "I want you to join with me." I didn't dare turn and look at him while he spoke. "I want to unite all the Germanic states again. We can be great once more and then no one will be in our way."_

_No… This was a reckless cause. He was doomed to fail, I knew it. _

"_Come live with me Austria. I can make our nations great once more."_

"It is over."

I was pulled from my reminiscing with that strong voice, and drew my eyes up to focus on his face once more.

He looked back down to me; it was almost a tired expression tattooed to his features. "We cannot go on… My country has lost."

I didn't know why he felt the need to tell me. I knew. I'd known from the start that this would happen, yet I had still gone with him back then.

_I held my head up high as Germany guided me down the street. Despite my hands bound behind my back. I showed no fear and instead put a proud face on for my people. We would be fine joining with Germany like this. There was nothing to fear… Really…_

"So? What do you want from me Germany?"

The bond glared at me realizing what I was trying to do. Realizing I was just echoing my words of the past. "Austria, this is serious."

My own violet eyes narrowed to match his. Just to anger him a moment more, I dropped that expression off my face and lazily let myself take another slow sip from my teacup. "As am I," was the calm response I finally gave him.

_As the weeks passed, I slowly got use to my new life. Germany was a surprisingly gracious host and he allowed me to have my ways with rooms like the kitchen, library, and he even gave me a study style room that housed my very own piano. I was able to still practice my music thanks to that room. _

_I was quite happy with this arrangement surprisingly enough. I was sure I would hate his hospitality, but he supplied with everything I needed for a comfortable life and he did keep me out of battles. The only issue I had from time to time was dealing with his annoying brother, but a few carefully worded insults and I could push back the threat of Prussia once more. _

_It was odd but… I was almost happy to be here now. I never had liked being alone. _

He was leaning right over me now, glaring at me with those cold azure eyes. "Don't you get it? It's over Austria. Everything we fought for- Gone!"

We? I don't seem to recall myself ever once sharing that dream of his. I had just been dragged into it all. Yes, he protected me and yes I'd gone with out any protest, but **never** had I wanted the same overall goal as him.

I scoffed and turned my attention back to my tea, "How sad for you."

_I heard a familiar clacking of boots on the hardwood floor and stopped my hand from making out more of the fine black notes on the page. He gave a weary sigh behind me. "You are home late," I commented, acting as though I was finishing my score still. _

_The man behind me just grunted and I gave a light shake of my head. He was almost always annoyed like this after dealing with the war and Italy for days on end like he had been doing. His boots clacked on the floor again to signal him walking closer, and the next thing I knew he was seated on the bench next to me. It gave an angry creek as it was not use to holding two bodies, let alone two fully grown men. _

"_Will you play me something?" the man on my right asked. _

_I let my fingers softly touch a few white faced keys, in a sense, literally tickling them. "What would you like to hear Germany?"_

_He took a moment to think actually biting his lip in thought for a split second. "Play me… play me something sweet."_

_I hummed and smiled softly. "Something sweet, hmm?" I mused, closing my eyes to think of songs. "Yes… I can do that."  
><em>

_My violet orbs opened again so that I may find the right keys to begin, not that I really needed sight to do so. As Germany knew battle plans frontwards and backwards, I could tell a person anything about the instrument beneath my fingertips. I had actually been known to often bore Hungary or Prussia with my ceaseless chatter about music. _

_However the man who sat beside me wasn't like that. He'd ask me to play something, and then listen quietly, just enjoying the music, and if I told him any facts about the piece he would just nod and smile lightly. He was always so polite and formal like that despite the hard intimidating exterior. _

_My long fingers began their journey of dancing across the piano. They were perfectly built to reach out and hit the desired keys. My wrists could effortlessly carry my hands to the next spot they needed to o with out any sort of problems. All the parts of my hands fit seamlessly together to create this beautiful music for Germany. _

_We stayed like that for a while- me playing different melodies, him listening with a content look on his face. I liked this. Seeing the normally harsh man smile, sigh and relax like this. I was almost sad when I finally came to the end of my songs. _

_Turning my head a little, I watched his eyes slowly open. He looked at me and smiled. "Beautiful." and I could swear my face flushed at his praise. _

I swallowed hard, face flushing as I was suddenly face to face with the German man. He glared at me, one knee on my left for balance, his hand to my right for the same. I could feel his breath on my face he was so close, but I tried to act calm.

I knew he was just trying to break me.

"Shut up! You are such a spoiled brat! Don't you get it?"

I shivered a little, not use to him yelling at me, let alone doing it so close. Germany," I stated calmly, "Please, you are being to-"

"Listen!" he yelled, free hand slapping the teacup from my grasp. It hit the floor with almost the exact cracking sound my other had six years ago.

"Don't you understand! All because I was listening to my boss- following orders- my home is in shambles. So many other nations were hurt! I lost two of my good friends, and haven't even been able to talk to them. And my brother is… Prussia… was…"

The eyes that had been filled with rage suddenly softened and they were filled with a lost kind of sadness. I had only seen such weak eyes one time before.

_The door frame bore angrily into my back but I made no sound or motion to move from it. From the next room over I heard Prussia gasping and wheezing. It was a horrible sound, and the cough that followed scared me to death. _

"_Bruder!" _

_I peeked my head around the corner, watching Germany lean over his weak brother. The albino man shoved his little brother away, and let himself slide down the wall wracked with more spine chilling coughs. _

"_Leave it Ludwig! I'm fine!" Prussia growled, and I gasped lightly at the use of the man's real name._

_Germany kneeled down slowly and cautiously, as though he feared Prussia may strike him again. "Gilbert…" _

_The once proud nation, the one who had fought me so many times as a strong power to fear, laughed in distress. It was an insane kind of sound that chilled me to my core. That I think was the exact moment Germany and I realized it- maybe Prussia himself figured it out too. _

_The Great Prussia was fading. _

"_Watch it Ludwig," he chuckled. "The little prince will see you acting so out of character."_

_I thought about ducking back and trying to hide, but I quickly realized there was no point. Prussia must have heard me at some point. Germany suddenly turned to me now and I flushed in my slight guilt. But he didn't look mad at all. The German's eyes were swimming with emotion and I realized that he knew. He knew there was nothing we do for Prussia. _

_Nothing…._

_That was the first time that I saw his heart broken and so exposed for me to see. _

The mention of his brother had temporarily calmed the man's rage. He leaned over me, shaking with slight emotion, eyes lost like they too were reminiscing. Finally he swallowed hard and focused the deep pools on me once again. "This war cost me more then I ever thought I could lose…"

"It is your own fault," I rebuttaled as calmly as I could. I knew I was being rude, but it was high time he realized I didn't support his ideas or what he had done in this war at all.

"I know!" He snapped and his own body seemed to snap the same way after he said it. He sighed, melting back into a relaxed state above me. "I know Austria." Hanging his head, the man paused, just waiting. He was in thought, eyes shut in concentration. Now that… that was a look that I had seen on him before. The furrowing of his brow and the way he gritted his teeth; it was something I had seen more times then I probably should have.

_His weight pressed on to me and I moaned brokenly. Swallowing hard I willed my body to relax for what was about to come. The blond suddenly put a hand to my lips the other caressing my hip softly, and I looked up at him wide eyed and confused. _

"_Suck," was his simplistic answer to my unspoken question. _

_Something was different, I realized, taking three of his strong digits into my mouth. He wasn't normally this gentle. All the same, my tongue lapped, twisted, and positively slobbered on his fingers. I seemed too eager. His control over me had turned me into a slut…_

_And, quite frankly- I didn't care at all. _

_I found my self hoping for, anticipation these nights now. It was becoming a habit that I needed to have fulfilled by him every night or my evenings were just no longer the same. If I didn't feel him pushing into me I felt so…. Empty. _

_What was wrong with me…?_

_He suddenly pulled his hand back making me sigh and focus better. His fingers quickly moved to my needy, twitching entrance. I cried out at this odd, but pleasant feeling. Normally, Germany was quick to take me. He would wrap my legs around his waist and slowly diving into my unprepared body. It was never unpleasant though. He was still slow and considerate at first for me, never wanting to really hurt me. _

_So tonight to be gently prepared and slowly caressed both inside and out in such a way; it drove me mad! Down right insane. _

"_G-Germany!" My voice croaked out making me sound like some rusted unplayed instrument. When in truth, this man played me expertly almost every single night. _

_What had started as an experimental little game, with undertones of pent up sexual frustrations on both sides, had became a silent pact between us. We wouldn't talk about what we were doing, rather, just… do it…_

_After a few more agonizing prods and strokes inside me, Germany withdrew his skilled fingers. I sighed and helped by lacing my legs around him, spreading them wide like the eager little whore I'd become for him. My fingers tangled into his blond hair, as his hips lined perfectly with mine. _

_Head tossed back, I moaned at the feeling of being invaded. The dominating man above me groaned and I glanced up after regaining a bit of composure to watch him. He bowed his head, teeth gritted, brow drawn up in concentration and his eyes were clamped shut all while he rocked and rolled his body into my own. _

"_Austria…"_

"Austria."

I shuddered and flushed looking back up. I had gotten carried away with that memory. I was losing the line that divided current reality from the past.

He was still hovering over me, maybe leaned closer now. Too close after what I had just been thinking about…

"Y-Yes?" Odd… my words seemed foreign on my lips. They tasted nervous, shy, and awkward. These were so unlike me… I was always the confidant aristocrat!

The man shifted again before finally speaking. "I know everything was my fault. It all happened because of me, and I can't do anything to change that now… I still have one selfish request for you though."

After a pause I realized he was waiting for me to say something. "What?" My, I had become just **so** articulate today…

Germany picked up the hand that he had previously offended with a slap, and brought it up to his lips. Those thin partially chapped lips kissed my hand in an incredibly gentle way. "Stay with me. Please Austria…"

He stared up at me, still caressing my fingers with his lips. "Don't leave me… I don't want to lose you too."

_I looked down at him blissfully, feeling positively content and at peace. My insides were a flutter and to me it was almost as though there was no war going on in the outside world. In the five years that I'd been here, Germany had held up his end of the bargain we'd made. I go peacefully, and he would see to it that I was kept out of most of the fighting. _

_I agreed, and he had indeed kept me locked away and safe. _

_My finger lightly traced the lines and contours of his broad chest. He was covered in scars. Some had been then for a while, but I had noticed many that kept appearing as I stayed with him. _

"_Germany… what are you doing…?" I breathed, fingers grazing a long jagged mark that stained his abdomen. The large ones like this scared me… I worried about his safety after all. _

_Or… was there maybe another reason I was always so heartbroken to see this man hurt...?_

_The man beneath my fingers snorted softly and very unelegantly, stirring from the grasps of sleep filled peace. He looked up eyes cloudy and unfocused still. I was a little surprised to see him smile in the next moment, before reaching a hand up to touch my face. _

"_Sorry," I said, "did I wake you?" _

_He didn't say anything and rather sat up to be level with me. "Roderich," he breathed, leaning in to kiss me possessively. I gasped against his lips._

_He had… never used my name before…_

"No Germany."

The blond swallowed hard and leaned away from me. I could tell he was hurt and confused. His handsome features gave way to deep feelings of anger that he was caging up to hide from me. Sadness was highly visible within his eyes, and his mouth quivered with a question he denied himself from bringing forth to speak.

"My annexation is over. Austria no longer belongs to Germany. You lost this war." I said closing my eyes. "I am a free country once more."

He didn't say anything.

Finally after what felt like hours, he pulled away from me. "I see," he said head high. The confident man looked stable and unphased by my answer, but the crack present in his voice betrayed his exterior.

As he begun to turn and walk to the door I stood. I let him get as far as putting his military cap back to his head before speaking.

"Ludwig!"

The look on his face was one of pure shock. He looked very confused by the use of his real name.

I took a step or two closer, avoiding the cracked teacup that had been long since abandoned and forgotten. "What about me Ludwig? The war is over and Austria can no longer be a part of you… but what about me?" I laid my hand discreetly over my pounding heart. "Not Austria, but me- Roderich Edelstein?"

His face seemed to light with comprehension and my shoulders tensed in fear of his answer. "Roderich… do you mean…?"

I wanted nothing more then to throw myself into those big warm arms the moment I heard him say my name. The addicting feeling of being in them called out to me, but I used every bit of my strength to hold back and wait. "Ludwig, I'll stay with you. If you'll have me- Roderich, not Austria- I'll stay with you."

I knew I would faint any moment. That had to be what this insane trembling feeling was rattling through my whole body like a fireworks show gone array. This would finally be my answer. Did he really want me?

Or did he just want Austria?

"Roderich," he gasped, striding back over to me. He did just what I'd wanted him to- pulled me tightly into those arms. My face flushed against his shoulder that I was forced into. It smelled of him... like gunpowder from war, the woods, beer, and then a smell that was just pure… Pure Germany.

"You idiot… I could care less about Austria! I want **you** Roderich."

Tears leapt to my eyes and I smiled widely. "Yes then… Yes, Ludwig, I'll stay with you!" He shifted us around kissing my unsuspecting lips.

_My annexation started as something I hated… But it had turned in something so wonderful. _

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Ahh! Please review for me! D: I want to know what you guys thought! Feedback would be great as I'm so nervous to post this! I hope you liked it, but if you didn't constructive criticism would be awesome! <strong>

**Thank you all for taking the time to read my story! :D (and hopefully review it too!)**


End file.
